Please Don't Cry
by RivetraDragon
Summary: Modern AU. Petra moves to a new town as a child, and becomes close friends with her neighbors. However, people change, and not always for better. Life isn't always a piece of cake, and she's about to learn that lesson the hard way. From childhood to adult. Later Rivetra, Eremika.


**Hello! RivetraDragon back! I'm planning on updating my other fics VERY SOON, but I just had to get this idea out.**

**Just so's ya'll knows, Petra is 8, Hanji is 10, Mikasa is 6, and Levi is 10. This story will have different 'arcs' and different ages in each one.**

**~.*.~**

Moving Arc

Petra was not happy. At all.

She'd argued, complained, begged, pleaded, and even threatened her parents.

"Please, _please_ don't make me move, she whined, tugging her father's coat sleeve. He'd chortled heartily and rubbed her head, exclaiming that _You'll find new, better friends!_

Yeah right. Her friends were perfect right now. The nice girl down the street, the boy next door, the kid she sat next to in class. She didn't know their names, but they hung out a lot.

Perfect.

"Please, Papa?" She clasped her hands together as if praying.

"Sorry, Lil' Pet. You know your mother needs this promotion."

"Prow-mow-shun," Petra sounded out, blinking in confusion.

"A pay raise. We'll get more money," Peter explained.

Petra's eyes brightened briefly, but then her face fell again. "But my friends..."

"You'll move on, and so will they." Her father tapped her head again, then turned to rifle through one of the moving boxes.

~.*.~

Petra stared up at the indomitable flight of stairs in intimidation. It was at least three thousand grey carpeted steps, spiraling upward seemingly into oblivion. She tentatively set her foot on the first one.

"Come on, Petra, no need to be scared. We're only going to the fifth floor anyways," Papa laughed, taking her hand. She could hear Mama behind them, struggling a little with the boxes as Peter led her up to their new apartment.

"Here we are, number fifty-seven!" he said with a bright smile. He unlocked the dark green door and swung it open.

Petra was stunned by how pristine everything was. It was so...clean. Untouched. Nothing out of place because nothing was even there yet. So far, they'd only managed to move furniture and a few boxes.

She couldn't help a soft, "Whoa," from slipping by her lips. She padded inside, gazing around. _It's so big. And clean. And it smells like those tasty sweet lemons tarts from the bakery._ Petra grinned. _Those tarts are delicious._

"Excuse me, Petra dear," Mama said, carrying a box and trying to get past.

Petra quickly shuffled out of the way, and her mother set down the box with a sigh of relief.

Papa lugged two more boxes in and dropped them with a satisfied grin. "Let's go meet the neighbors!" he exclaimed cheerily.

Mama smiled tiredly and nodded a little.

"What if they don't like us?" Petra asked, struck by a sudden terror.

"They will," Marie, her mother, reassured her.

"Everyone likes the Rals!" Peter boomed. Petra giggled, and followed her parents into the hall.

Her mother knocked on the door to the right, 58. A woman opened up immediately, blinking out at them. Then a sudden bright grin split her face.

"Ah! You're the new neighbors, aren't you? So nice to meet you, I'm Leigh Zoe, _HANJI C'MERE PEOPLE WANT TO MEET YOU!_" She screamed suddenly, making Petra jump. The woman had long reddish-brown hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown. She was very tall, and wore loose, baggy jeans and a T-shirt.

A girl walked out towards the door. She rolled her eyes at the woman. Her hair was the same color, but cut shorter, reaching her chin. Her eyes were dark violet, a strange color. She was taller than Petra, and looked older too.

"I'm Hanji," she said simply. She gazed at Petra as she spoke, only Petra. She held out a hand.

"Oh! I'm Petra," she said with a warm smile, grasping the other girl's hand. Hanji nodded in acknowledgment, allowing a small smile to grace her lips, then turned and vanished further into the apartment.

The parents grinned at each other with knowing looks.

"Thank you so much for meeting us," Marie said.

"Of course! If you ever need anything, we're six steps away!" Leigh said, laughing raucously.

When they'd said their goodbyes and turned away, they went to number 56. When they knocked, though, there was no answer.

"They must not be home," Peter reasoned. Moments after he said that, the doorknob turned and the door cracked open. A pair of wide silver eyes peered out. Slowly, the door opened further, revealing a girl about six years old standing there. Her eyes were huge and beautiful, face framed by long silky black hair.

Marie crouched down to her height. "Hello, sweet. May I talk to your parents?" She cooed softly. She'd always had a knack for little kids.

"Mum's sleeping and Uncle isn't here, but..." the girl hesitated. "You can see Levi?"

Marie nodded and smiled kindly. "That would be very nice, if you could get Levi for me."

The little girl vanished, shutting the door behind her with a quiet _click_, and Marie stood.

"She seems sweet," she noted. "Levi must be her father."

Peter nodded and Petra watched the door expectantly.

Several minutes later, the door swung open to reveal a boy. He was shorter than Hanji, and appeared about Petra's age. His long black hair hung nearly to his shoulders and his slitted eyes glared out from under jagged bangs. The girl stood behind him, fiddling nervously with the edge of her shirt.

"What do you want?" He spoke with clear enunciation and barely contained wariness.

"Are you Levi?" Petra asked suddenly, stepping forward. The boy's gaze cut over to her and he scoffed a little.

"Tch. Yeah, that's me."

Uncomfortable silence descended, then the younger girl stepped forward, offering up a tentative hand to Petra. "I'm Mikasa," she said softly.

"What are you doing, Mika?" Levi hissed.

Petra automatically grabbed the extended hand and shook. "I'm Petra. It's nice to meet you, Mikasa." she looked over at the dubious boy. "And you, Levi."

Mikasa smiled a little. Then the sound of a door opening came from further in the apartment, and both children whipped around to face a tall woman with long black hair and tired gray eyes.

"Levi! Mikasa! What are you doing?" She cried, rushing forward. She scooped up Mikasa with one arm and snatched Levi's hand with the other, towing them back inside. She slammed the door with her foot.

Marie and Peter exchanged glances. "Well, that was...interesting," Peter said finally.

Marie nodded, frowning a little. "I hope those children aren't abused or anything. They seemed frightened of her."

Peter shrugged and placed a hand on his wife's back, directing her back into their own apartment. "Maybe, but we shouldn't talk about it out there."

Petra followed along, closing the door. She stared around at the apartment in wonder for the second time that day, breathing in the delicious scents.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Marie said with a sigh.

Peter nodded, following her into their bedroom, and Petra was left alone.

Bored and wide awake, Petra wandered around the small apartment. _There isn't anything _fun_ to do around here. We haven't packed up any of my books yet._ An idea sprang to mind and she stiffened, turning around to face the door. _Maybe there's something fun out there, though._

Petra walked to the door and opened it. None of their neighbors were out, and the halls were eerily silent. She stepped out, letting the door swing shut behind her, and walked to the railing of the stairs.

Slowly, Petra leaned over until she was gazing into the black pit of nothingness that was a five-story fall. A sharp thrill of fear sent her adrenaline into overdrive and she beamed, sighing loudly. She didn't notice when her weight tilted her a little too far, or when her hands began to slip.

She only noticed when she was sent careening headfirst into open air.

A scream tore from her throat, but strong hands gripped her ankles. She was yanked back onto solid ground.

Hyperventilating, Petra scrambled away from the edge. _Close. Close. That was close. Too close._

"Hey. You're gonna be fine. That is, as long as you don't do stupid shit like that in the future." Petra blinked, noticing Levi on the ground next to her. His pupils were dilated, but his breaths were steady and he wasn't shaking like her.

"Thank you!" Petra cried, making as if to throw her arms around her savior.

"Oh hell no," he muttered, standing quickly. With one last glance over his shoulder, he disappeared into his own apartment.

Then the door to Petra's apartment burst open. "Petra!" Marie cried, falling to the floor beside her. Peter stood behind her, looking scared.

"What happened?" Marie questioned.

"I nearly...fell..." Petra whispered, still staring at Levi's door.

"Oh my God," Marie breathed, hugging her tight. _"Oh my God."_

"Are you okay?!" Peter murmured, crouching by her.

Petra finally looked up at them. "I'm gonna be fine." Both adults sighed in relief.

"Hey, Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What does _shit_ mean?"

~.*.~

**Chapter one done! Please, **_**please**_** tell me what you think in a review, I truly appreciate reviews, good or bad!**

**Also, let me know...Erwin x Hanji or Moblit x Hanji? I'm on the fence.**

**So sorry about any mistakes, this is my first time writing and uploading from my phone.**

**Thank you so much for reading! ^-^**


End file.
